


Dark Matter

by ladypimpernel



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gen, Hamilton References, i'm not even sorry, nerds falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypimpernel/pseuds/ladypimpernel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident drives her from academia, Dr. Erin Gilbert fulfills her dream of opening a coffee shop in New York City.  She didn't count on her ghost hunting past - in the form of a crazy haired, bespectacled engineer - to come knocking at her door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Matter

**Author's Note:**

> The coffee shop AU I haven't seen but was compelled to write.

There were certain, inescapable truths in the life of Dr. Erin Gilbert.  
  
Number one, Alexander Hamilton was (almost) singlehandedly responsible for her newly booming business. She'd opened her café just over a year ago across from Trinity Church on Rector and Broadway. The influx of tourists flocking to see his resting place was certainly a factor in the lights staying on and Erin being able to pay her rent each month.  
  
Number two, Patty Tolan was easily her favorite customer. The woman came in at least five times a week – always with a funny story or a tidbit about history to share. She was the person who'd told her about Phillip Hamilton being buried at the Church but not having a gravestone. (A fact Erin had been able to pass on to the many rapt tourists.) Patty almost always tipped above 20% - despite working for the MTA herself. _Just passing it on. I want to see a woman like you succeed in this business._ Thinking about the sentiment brought a smile to Erin's face.  
  
Number three, she could never seem to run far enough away to completely escape her past.  
  
It was a Tuesday in the early summertime when a short, messy haired woman entered Dark Matter. Erin would have paid little attention to her, save for the yellow tinted, industrialized glasses perched on her face. That was something you didn't see every day – even in New York City.  
  
“Hey, uhhh,” the woman started, approaching the register. She glanced up at the café's menu, and then down at Erin's face. “I'll have a medium latte – soy – and ummm, you're Dr. Erin Gilbert I assume?”  
  
Erin's eyebrows shot up to her forehead, taking a second to process the strange deviation in the other woman's statement.  
  
“Ooookay. So, a 16 ounce soy latte? That will be $4.53.” The blonde woman handed over a five dollar bill, silently waiting for an answer. “Y-yes,” Erin admitted, swallowing heavily. “I'm Dr. Gilbert.”  
  
“Oh, excellent.” The woman chuckled just a bit, a wolfish smile spreading across her face. She set a small stack of literature on the counter with an enthusiastic thunk. “I've been looking for you.”  
  
A cold feeling spread out from Erin's chest.  
  
“Forty seven cents is your change,” she slid the money across the counter so that it was touching the edges of what looked like an academic journal. “Your latte will be up in a second.” Erin turned away, taking a deep breath – not able to acknowledge the strange woman any further.  
  
“Was it something I said?”  
  
Erin balanced herself – white knuckled – on the edge of the sink behind her. She faced her customer.  
  
“I don't...do that anymore.”  
  
“What? Physics? You can take the girl out of academia, but you can't take academia,” the bespectacled woman picked up the journal, gesturing towards Erin, “out of the girl.”  
  
As the redhead approached the counter, she spotted the second book in the pile. She gave an almost audible gasp. _What was this woman doing with her and Abby's book?_  
  
“Dr. Jillian Holzmann,” the stranger extended a hand in introduction. Erin's gaze darted back up, staring at the gloved appendage. “Not your thing? Okay.” Erin grasped the proffered hand, quickly.  
  
“No, no. I'm just...confused. How do you know-”  
  
“Who you are?” Holtzmann finished.  
  
“Yeah. How did you get a copy of _this_?” Erin's fingers glossed over the cover of _Ghosts From the Past_.  
  
“My dear Dr. Gilbert, all will be revealed in due time.”  
  
Ten minutes later, Erin found herself sitting snuggly in one of her own booths – Holtzmann seated across from her, sipping the soy latte.  
  
Dr. “ _you can call me Holtzmann, or Jillian – I guess – just not Jilly, please not that”_ was busy flipping through Erin's final academic publication – pointing out all the bits and pieces that fit with the theory of spectral manifestation.  
  
“And then I found this,” Holtzmann pulled out the black bound book from the bottom of the other title. “You were a solid theorist in the field even before your days at Columbia! It all fits, even with your newer, more conventional journal publications!”  
  
“I don't _do this anymore,_ ” Erin's words were quiet but firmly punctuated. The redhead clutched her trembling hands even tighter in her lap. Jillian paused, going quiet. If the woman hadn't heard her say it before, she had certainly heard it now.  
  
The blonde cocked her head to the side, gaze going to the ceiling. She seemed to be considering something.  
  
“Okay,” her gaze settled on Erin once again. It was steady now – no jittery energy or hint of a smirk. It was a seriousness the redhead had not seen her display throughout the entire conversation. “I know what happened...what made you leave Columbia. I'm-”  
  
Erin couldn't listen to anymore of it. She stood, abruptly.  
  
“I'm sorry, Jillian – Dr. Holtzmann – whatever,” Erin straightened her pencil skirt and café branded tee, grounding herself. “Like I said, I don't do this anymore. If you would finish your latte...and please go. Have a wonderful afternoon.” Erin made to walk away, but _that voice_ called after her once more.  
  
“What if I told you that your little coffee shop, right here, was – uh – _haunted_?”  


**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is a bit rough. I may make moderate edits as I post the second chapter. 
> 
> There are plenty of cafés located near Trinity Church in New York City, specifically near the corner of Rector and Broadway. However, none of them happen to be called Dark Matter.
> 
> The facts about the influx of tourists flocking to Hamilton's grave because of the musical and his son's grave being unmarked on the grounds of Trinity Church are both true.
> 
> Part two coming in the next day or so. I promise it will be action-packed and unite the beloved ensemble.


End file.
